liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Radagast
Radagast was a wizard who lived in the forest of Greenwood the Great. He kept watch over the flora and fauna in that region and retained a good friendship with the animals in that land. About Radagast was known as the Brown Istari wizard. In reality, he was a Maia in human form, much like his peers Gandalf and Saruman. He was sent to Middle-Earth to contest Sauron, but Radagast had a specific duty in caring for the plants and animals. Prior to his appearance in the films, he was happily living in Greenwood the Great. Darkness over the forest With time however, Radagast suddenly notices that a sickness has seeped into the forest. Plants are dying, and animals had fallen ill. One of his friends, a hedgehog named Sebastian, seemed to be on the point of death. Radagast takes the hedgehog back to his hut in Rhosgobel and frantically tries to revive him with all manner of remedies and potions. None of this works, at which point Radagast suddenly deduces that the poison is the work of dark magic. Ominously, giant spiders begin to attack his hut. But the Brown Wizard gives them no heed; instead he takes the hedgehog and holds a crystal to its mouth. Chanting in Quenya, he manages to draw the poison out of the hedgehog and restore him. At the same time, the sudden use of power wards off the spiders and they subsequently withdraw from his hut. Dol Guldur The Brown Wizard perceives that the giant spiders are descended from Ungoliant, the monstrous dark spider that plagued the world long ago. Radagast wonders where they came from, at which point a bird reveals that they came from an old fortress further north. Radagast rides on his sled towards Dol Guldur. Entering into the fortress, Radagast comes under attack from a wraith; the Witch-King of Angmar. Radagast fends him off with his staff and forces him to flee. The Wraith drops his sword, but Radagast sees a black spectre staring at him. Alarmed, Radagast takes the Morgul Blade and flees. He later finds Gandalf in the Trollshaw forest. There he relays that there is a terrifying darkness in Dol Guldur, which is spreading decay over the forest. He gives Gandalf the Morgul Blade, stating that the weapon does not come from the world of the living. Before long the Dwarves are attacked by warg riders. Radagast draws them off, with his Rhosgobel rabbits being too quick for the warg riders. The High Fells Radagast is presumably contacted by Galadriel, as he unexpectedly turns up in the high fells with Gandalf. He wonders who is buried in the tombs, but Gandalf states that the Morgul Lord's name has long been forgotten. Radagast is puzzled at how the Necromancer can summon the Ringwraiths when he is only a human sorcerer. Gandalf reveals that the Necromancer is certainly not human, but something far more sinister. Gandalf knows that the Necromancer is the Enemy. Radagast is worried; although he does not say the name aloud, he clearly knows that Gandalf is referring to Sauron. Gandalf prepares to leave and rejoin the Dwarves. But Radagast stresses that they must go to Dol Guldur immediately. What he purposed to do there is unclear, although he likely wanted to inspect the fortress again. Return to the Fortress Radagast and Gandalf arrive at Dol Guldur, only for the Brown Wizard to remark that it now appears vacant. But Gandalf reveals that a shroud of concealment lies over the fortress, meaning that Sauron actually isn't ready to attack and is merely biding his time. Surprisingly, Gandalf decides to venture into the fortress alone, hoping to force Sauron into action. Radagast is alarmed by this, but he complies nonetheless. Gandalf instructs him to go straight to Galadriel. Before he leaves, Radagast warns Gandalf that the whole shroud of concealment may in fact be a trap and that Sauron may well be prepared after all. Gandalf knows this however and carries on, intent on forcing Sauron to reveal himself. Gandalf manages to remove the shroud, revealing an entire orc army in the fortress, but he is subsequently captured by Sauron. Radagast would obviously journey to Lothlorien later on and relay the incident to Galadriel. The Elven Queen summons the White Council and Radagast joins them. The council attacks the fortress, and the Brown Wizard arrives in the midst of the fighting to escort Gandalf to safety. Gandalf tries to bring Galadriel along, but the Elven Queen knows she has to stay and fight so she forcefully commands Radagast to leave. The Brown Wizard complies and bears Gandalf away. Gathering the Eagles Gandalf and Radagast later witness Sauron's spirit fleeing after Galadriel expels him from the fortress. Arriving back at Rhosgobel, Gandalf makes to leave, revealing that hundreds of thousands of orcs are marching on Erebor. The Grey Wizard instructs Radagast to send word out to all birds and beasts of the imminent attack. Radagast surrenders his staff to Gandalf, noting that "If what you say is true, you'll need it more than I". Gandalf thanks him and takes one of Radagast' horses. Going on Gandalf's advice, Radagast convinces the Eagles and Beorn to join in the Battle of the Five Armies. The Brown Wizard rides atop one of the Eagles as they massacre the orc army. Radagast later returns to Mirkwood and does not come into the story again. Equipment * Staff - an upturned sapling with gnarled branches. * Crystal - a blue gem that can be inserted into the staff * Sled - a wooden sled pulled by giant rabbits Powers and abilities While not as inherently powerful as Gandalf and Saruman, the Brown Wizard is still potent to an extent, being able to ward off giant Spiders and overwhelm the spirit of the Witch-King. He mostly specialises in alchemy, herb lore and communication with animals. * Healing - Radagast is able to draw out poison from a hedgehog using his crystal * Connection with animals - Radagast is able to understand and communicate with birds, hedgehogs, rabbits and the Giant Eagles to name a few. This is immensely useful in gathering information and keeping a watch over the lands. It also comes in handy when the Giant Eagles are needed in times of battle. * Spiritual power - Radagast out spars the Witch-King and manages to frighten him away. Category:Eldar Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Istari Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:Dol Guldur Subplot Involvement